


Liam's Teddy Bear

by whatfandom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open to Interpretation, kind of, liam sleeps with a teddy bear, solider au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam sleeps with a teddy bear and Zayn finds it adorable until he can't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's Teddy Bear

Liam is supposed to be some big, strong army man who protects his weak and innocent boyfriend (aka Zayn that he couldn't be happier about), but Liam still sleeps with a teddy bear (and Zayn, they share really, Liam jokes about how he gets to sleep with the both of them, but only fucks one of them. He says to Zayn "don't worry, most of the time it's you" and he hits Liam).

Zayn thinks it’s okay that Liam still sleeps with a teddy bear. He thinks its cute (and it’ll remind Zayn of Liam when he’s away, but he doesn’t know that yet).

Zayn's one of the lucky HAB's, he doesn't have to worry about his boy in the desert killing people (and getting killed). He didn't think he had to. Liam just has a desk job at the army base.

Liam came home from the base one night, and there was a look on his face that Zayn couldn't figure out. Liam had a letter in his hand and just said, "I'm deploying in a month."

Zayn cried, of course he cried. Zayn cried and Liam held him, but a month came up sooner than he thought.

Zayn carried Liam’s teddy bear around with him everywhere while Liam was gone, and even after Liam came home. Liam didn't come home how Zayn wanted him to, Liam came home as ashes and dogtags. There was no more Liam, there was no more Zayn, and there was a teddy bear left behind.


End file.
